With the development of display technology, the application of display panels becomes more and more broadened. As shown in FIG. 1, current RGBW display panels include four types of sub-pixels 01 (red, green, blue, and white) arranged alternatingly and repeatedly in the row direction, and all the sub-pixels 01 have the same aperture ratio. In the case of white sub-pixels, color filters are no longer needed, and formation of transparent filters are also often omitted to simplify the manufacturing process, thus allowing substantially all of the light through. Accordingly, the white sub-pixels can be much brighter than the RGB sub-pixels (the red, green, and blue sub-pixels). Thus, the RGBW display panels may provide enhanced overall brightness than the traditional RGB display panels.
However, when displaying a single-color image (e.g., a red, green, or blue image), the RGBW display panels provide a relatively lower brightness than the traditional RGB display panels. For example, if one fourth of the total area of the sub-pixels is occupied by the white sub-pixels, the brightness of the single-color image may be reduced by one fourth. Therefore, it has been a technical issue to be solved urgently in the RGBW display panels concerning the enhancement of light transmittance when displaying a single-color image, such that the display brightness of the single-color image may be improved.
The disclosed array substrate and display panel are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.